


Puppy Love

by AtomicNovaBomb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, dog au, past lance/lotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNovaBomb/pseuds/AtomicNovaBomb
Summary: Azul was the love of his life, the Blue Heeler made him so happy. Lance didn't need anyone else besides her and his friends. Or so he thought when he to deal with Keith for the next few weeks, all because Lotor doesn't know the meaning of no.





	Puppy Love

Blue eyes watched the two canines roll around on the floor together, tugging at the toy held between them. Soft playful growls and yips filling the room. A smile made its way onto his lips as he remembered.

 

Remembered the day that he had brought his baby girl home.

_He and Hunk had been taking Hunk’s puppy, Sunny, a literally fluff ball out for a walk to a nearby store to get a few more things to make the Golden Retriever’s stay more welcoming. A simple task really. More food, for Sunny and Rover. More puppy pads and toys. The normal deal._

_Not the normal deal was a tiny pitiful whine that came from the side of the building, where the dumpsters were usually kept. Lance being Lance extracted himself from Hunk’s side and wandered over. His hand quickly going over his mouth and nose, grimacing at the smell of trash and who knows what else in the dumpsters. He was about to just turn back and go to Hunk when his ears caught the short series of whines that seemed to coming from below the dumpster._

_Lance frowned and dropped down into a crouch and ducked his head down, peering under the disgusting dumpster. A gasp leaving his mouth as he saw two little blue eyes staring back at him. Its tiny body trembling as it watched him intently, probably in fear Lance surmised._

_“Hey there baby, it’s okay. Come here.” He reached out with one of arms, reaching under the dumpster and slowly moved his fingers in front of the little creature. Smiling as he watched the icy blue eyes follow the movement of his fingers. Lance pursed his lips in thought before he began to hum gently, wanting to calm the little thing, the tune always calmed him down so why not try._

_A few minutes pass with nothing else happening so he pulled his hand out. He sighed before letting himself fall and sit on the asphalt, his knees had started to burn from being squatted like that for so long. So he did the only thing he could do and waited. And waited some more. But he never stopped his soft humming. A few more minutes pass and before a soft shuffling sound coming from under the dumpster accompanied by a tiny head popping out. He had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from gasping or making any loud sound at the cuteness that was staring at him. Its large black mask on the left side, over its eye making it even cuter. “Hey, nice for you to join me.”_

_With some soft coaxing and cooing, he eventually managed to convince the little thing to get more than halfway out from under the dumpster to be able to scoop it up._

_Which the thing as it turned out was actually a little puppy, which looked more like a big rat if he were being honest. It was filthy and absolutely stank but Lance ignored the dirt and the stench coating its fur as he ran his fingers through its fur, “It’s okay, I’ve got you now. I’ll make sure you’ll be alright.”_

_It had taken a lot of time and effort to getting the puppy healthy, one look from Hunk when it was found had them rushing to the vet to get it, no not it, she, checked out._

_A Blue Heeler or an Australian Cattle Dog was her breed, even though Lance hadn’t really care what she was, he just wanted to know that she was going to be okay. Which the vet had assured him, with good care she would be. And he had been right. Three months later, he had returned to the vet’s office for another checkup, ensuring his baby girl was healthy and only growing._

_Convincing his friends slash roommates to keep her hadn’t been too difficult, considering they had both recently gotten their own puppies as well. So she had integrated into their strange little family just fine. Growing with Rover and Sunny for the past three years to reach to this point. Making him happy along the way every day of his life, he didn’t need anything more._

 

“Lance.”

“Lance, you okay there buddy.” Hunk was frowning down at Lance. Worry clear on his expression.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, just remembering stuff.” A large smile plastered on Lance’s face as he waved Hunk off and picked up his mug of coffee off of the counter. Taking a long sip from it.

 

The large man narrowed his eyes before nodding, casting a glance down at his watch. “If you say so. I gotta go and help Shay open up the bakery today. You gonna stop by today?”

 

“Uhuh. I’ll drop by after taking those two to the dog park.” He pointed at the Golden and Heeler that were still fighting over a tug toy. “Maybe see if I can get some nice photos to put up. Who knows?” Lance gave a quick shrug before making a shooing motion with hands. “Now go on and see your girl will you.”

 

A quick wave and kiss to Sunny’s head had Hunk out the door.

 

“Alright my two lovely ladies, come over here and eat your breakfast. Then we can go to the park.” The lanky man already had two dog bowls filled, merely up on the counter, so he walked over and set the two down besides the third empty bowl. Quickly side stepping when Sunny and Azul ran over to their own bowls to eat. Lance smiled and walked back to his coffee, finishing it within the time the two dogs finished their food.

 

Lance placed his empty mug into the sink before walking over to the yellow collar that hung from a rack on the wall. Dropping into a crouch, he held the collar out in front of himself and Sunny walked to the space directly in front of him. Letting Lance wrap the collar around her neck, “Good girl. Now everyone knows who you belong to if you get lost. Azul baby, come here you too.” He reached out and took a dark blue collar from the rack and did the same with Azul. “That’s my girls! Now we’re ready.”

 

He stood from his crouched position and grabbed two leashes from the rack as well. Not as if he were going to use them, but some places just required dogs to be on them. So he huffed while stuffing them into the pocket of his blue hoodie. He then took his camera bag and swung it over his neck, nodding to himself before doing a quick check for keys and phone his sweats pockets, check and check. Lance smiled and headed to the door, opening it and allowing for Sunny and Azul to go outside before following them out. A check to make sure the door was locked behind him and they were off.

 

A ten minute walk was all it took to get to the nearest dog park, very convenient for three friends with three canine companions if Lance were being honest. But he wasn’t complaining. The dogs loved the park and it let them tire themselves out without much hassle to anyone.

 

Once they had entered the park, past the two gates that ensured no other dog got out during the time, Lance didn’t even have to say anything as the two ran off from him. He smiled and looked around the park, no one was really there. Maybe four people in total, which wasn’t surprising seeing as though it was an early morning on a Wednesday. Making his way to one of the benches, he took out his camera from its bag, removing the lens cover and turning it on.

 

Taking pictures of Azul at play was his favorite hobby, having Sunny there made it even better. Lance would sometimes curse that the dogs were more photogenic than he was. And no one could disagree. Those pictures also helped to show his work and get more jobs taking photographs of other people’s pets, which he thoroughly enjoyed doing more than the money he got for doing so.

 

He closed an eye and looked through the camera, focusing on the two that seemed intent on a ball or something that was hidden in the grass. Click, click.  Lance looked at the screen, humming as he looked at the picture. Beautiful, as always. By the time he looked back up, he noticed another dog by Azul and Sunny.

 

Black, jet black, the dog looked absolutely gorgeous. Lance lifted his camera to his eye level, focusing on the new dog, a German Shephard by the looks of it, but he couldn’t be too sure. His finger paused right over the button, “Fuck.” He lowered the camera and looked around, he needed to ask the owner if he could take a picture of the dog in the first place. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw two people across the park, their dogs running around them. There was only one guy on this side of the park.

 

Standing, Lance walked over to the hunched over guy. Who was wearing a dark red hoodie with the hood up and some tight black jeans. He let his eyes wander over the nice legs before noticing the dog besides him, reddish coat, Pointer of some kind if he had to guess. But geez that dog’s muscles could easily be seen and they seemed to tighten when he got close.

 

With the dog’s gaze on him, watching him carefully, Lance kept his distance from the man and his dog, “Hey dude? Is that black beauty with you?” A grin plastering his face as he waited for the man to look at him.

 

He watched the head lift up and piercing grey eyes narrowed at him through black bangs. But no words were spoken, just silence that was broken by the occasional bark in the distance. Lance’s grin faltered for a second before clearing his throat and trying again. “Hellooo? Is the dog over there.” He stopped and pointed at the three dogs that were chasing the ball, “Your dog?” He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the gaze from the man matched the intensity of the gaze of the dog besides him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well you see, I’m a photographer.” He motioned to the camera slung around his neck. “And that dog is just, real gorgeous. I just wanted permission to take a picture of it so I can put it up on my social medias.” While speaking, Lance shoved a hand into a pocket and dug around, eventually pulling out a little business card which he held out to the stranger on the bench.

 

It was quickly plucked out from his fingers by a pale hand, the card had his name, work number and the names to his different accounts on social media. “Lance.” The stranger read his name before shoving the card into his hoodie pocket and shrugging. “Just take your damn pictures and leave me alone.” The man basically sneered.

 

“Uh, thanks I guess.” Lance was quick to turn on his heels and headed back to the bench where he had previously been, not really understanding why the guy had to be so rude for a simple question. To each their own he guessed. At least he got permission to take pictures of dog.

 

And while Lance took the best pictures he could, he was completely unaware of the pair of grey eyes that followed him. Or the way that the owner of said eyes smacked his own forehead in frustration.

 

An hour flew by and by that time Azul, Sunny and the no name black beauty were just lying on the grass. Lance was content with just scrolling through his phone while time past. Eventually hauling himself up and placing his hands on his back while stretching. A groan in relief escaping his lips as he did so.

 

“Azul! Sunny! Come on we gotta go, Hunk’s waiting for us.” Lance cupped his hands together around his mouth as he called for the two dogs. Patiently waiting for them as they padded over to him happily. “That’s my girl. Girls, since I will never leave you out Sunny.” He smiled and patted her head gently. “Let’s head out before Hunk starts to worry over you. Plus, I’m sure Shay is dying to give you some more love.”

 

While Lance had been distracted with the Golden, the black beauty had decided to wander closer it seemed. A curious black nose poking at Lance’s hand for attention. “Oh, hey there buddy!” His free hand quickly moved from hanging limply at his side to petting the black head. “I would love to stay here and give you all the pets in the world, but we got to go. Maybe I’ll meet you again, be a good dog.” Lance pulled his hand away, but not before booping the black dog’s nose and smiling widely.

 

“Come on Azul, Sunny. Bye black beauty!” Lance walked to the gate and lead his dogs out, waving at the black dog once before making his way down the street with his girls in tow.

 

The walk from the park to Hunk’s work place, aka the Balmera Bakery was unfortunately a little farther away than Lance would have liked. But since Hunk had a tendency of feeding him his newest treats, for his opinion of course. Though Lance enjoyed everything his friend made, so he made for a poor judge.

 

Lance would wave at shop owners and workers as he made his way past, the streets already beginning to fill with more people as the day progressed.

 

The walk was easier in earlier mornings like this, since less people would stop Lance to pet the two dogs, who would normally love all the attention from strangers. Which was why Hunk and Lance couldn’t count on them as guard dogs for crap. But neither complained either, that was what Rover was for.

 

As the three neared the bakery, blue eyes eyed the dark black SUV that was parked directly in front of it. It reminded Lance of all those crime shows he watched, all of them driving vehicles quite similar to this one, blacked out windows and all. His curiosity peeked as he walked to the doors, letting them automatically open before walking in. Azul right on his heels and Sunny barreling past, straight in the direction of Shay who was currently managing the register it seemed.

 

Shay who was helping an older mustached man, putting three cups of coffee into those little cardboard cup holders while the man talked animatedly to her. Well had been talking up until the moment Sunny arrived and had placed her front paws on the counter, making a show that she had arrived and that all attention should be on her now. Which of course it was, no one could ignore such a beautiful Golden Retriever when it asked for attention.

 

Lance meandered over and rested on the counter, on the opposite side Sunny, who was currently receiving all the pets she could want from Shay and the mustached man. “Hey Shay, you let Hunk know that Sunny’s here for him?” A signature grin already on his face.

 

“Of course Lance.” Shay had turned to go into the back where Hunk was most likely baking or organizing everything before stopping in her tracks, “Oh Lance, can you please help Coran to take his things to his car?” She didn’t wait for an answer before making her way into the back.

 

The mustached man, Coran, was looking at Lance with an amused smile. “I would greatly appreciated some assistance, my boy.”

 

It was then that Lance noticed that Coran’s arms were already full with a large bag that was being cradled against his chest. “Sure thing, just need help with the cups?” He was already lifting the cup holder in his left hand.

 

“And opening my car for me if you would be so kind.” Coran dangled the keys on his pinky precariously towards Lance.

 

“Mhmm.” Lance took the keys in his right hand followed behind Coran who had started walking towards the door, a spring in his step. He smiled and noticed the large white words that was written on the back of Coran’s shirt, it read “Altean Security” above what looked white a crystal logo. Lance just assumed it must be what the guy works for.

 

Out the door and over to the black SUV that Lance had been eyeing, well it made sense for a security company. He thumbed the little unlock symbol on the key remote, waiting for the small beep that signaled that the car was unlocked before he opened the passenger side door. Letting Coran place the bag he carried on the seat before handing the cup holder over.

 

“Thank you very much young man, I hope to be seeing more of you when I come around next time.” Coran smiled widely as he offered a hand towards Lance, “The names Coran Wimbleton a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Not hesitating for a moment, Lance shook the offered hand “Lance McClain at your service.”

 

“Confident. Hmm.” Coran played with the edge of his mustache for a moment as he studied Lance for his entirety, “You know, you put a little weight on those bones and you could make a fine security officer.”

 

Lance blinked before casting a look down at himself then he laughed, “Nah, I’m not cut out to do something like that. Well at least not any time soon. Thanks for the offer though?” He gave a one sided shrug.

 

“What do you do then, my boy?”

 

He never missed the opportunity to tell people of his career, he loved what he did. “I’m a freelance photographer. I really enjoy going where the job takes me and providing the best photographs I can.” Lance smiled widely as he kept going on and explained a little of his job to Coran, who seemed honestly interested.

 

“I would love to see some of your work one day, but for now I must be going. You see, I’m already running late.” Coran pointed back over his shoulder to where the bag was before winking, “That’s a little gift for being late.”

 

Lance knew he meant a bribe as he nodded and waved Coran off, “Maybe next time I can show it off to you.”

 

“I hope you keep your word and if your work is as good as it seems. I might have a little job for you my boy. But for now, goodbye.” And with that Coran got into his SUV.

 

Lance strode back into the bakery, Azul sitting patiently by the door for him and following him as he went around the counter and to the back. “Hey Hunk! Wanna see the pictures I took at the park?”

 

He gave Azul a quick pat on her back as he smiled, “You have to see the dog that Sunny and my baby blue befriended, dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed :)


End file.
